


fanmade creepypasta collection VOL 1

by ItsMeTempora



Series: creepypasta collection [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeTempora/pseuds/ItsMeTempora
Series: creepypasta collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571527





	fanmade creepypasta collection VOL 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadVikingKing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MadVikingKing).

this creepypasta is based on a twitch streamer called "MadVIkingKing", he was a hardcore twitch streamer and had many friends but lately he was feeling a sharp pain in his neck and people were talking to him less, he asked some of his close friends DxyDyn and Triggereddetroitfan, but none of them knew what to do, but one day, it was 2K follower celebration stream everyone was there, but someone none of the followers ever met said "G.L.I.T.C.H T.H.E S.T.R.E.A.M" this freaked everyone out, but suddenly the whole stream froze and ended adter that people were DMing Mad repeatedly asking what happened, but mad never replied, suddenly DxyDyn stopped streaming and Triggereddetroitfan never became online on Discord, then SilverHawkEye stopped streaming then NerfedRogue stopped streaming and they have not been heard from since then someone with a mix of names and profile pictures of Dxy, Mad and Triggered joined a VC that he wasn't allowed onto and kept on saying "they are there just not in a screen" and then everyone who was on discord or twitch at the time all their screens shut off and never turned back on again, unless they ever mentioned the people who stopped streaming or was never seen online again...


End file.
